yepi_funfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Cuellar
Bio Red Cuellar, born Red Mariella Cuellar is a young girl in Yepi City. Red was first born in The Official Yepi City Hospital, located in Yepi City. Her mother took her home and she grew and to be a happy young girl. Later on, she joined Girl Scouts and began learning how to cook. One day, she was sent to her grandmother's house by her mother to deliver a batch of cookies. On the way there, a wolf appeared threatening her to give the cookies to him. Red screamed until a man named Peter Takara arrived and saved her. This caused her to become very good friends with The Takara Family. She began visiting them more often. One day, Red went to her mother's job and she slept there as well. On the way home, she and her family bought McDolphins. She enjoyed the food she got. When Freaky Minaj arrived to Yepi, Red met her and also got an autograph from her. Due to Freaky Minaj not being busy, Freaky and Red hung out together. She also met Lady GooGoo not too long after and Red along with Zoey, Peter, and Chippy rode in her Baby Carriage Lemo. She was also good friends with Dustbin Beaver due to playing with him in Brashcan Alley. When it was revealed that Peter had a daughter named Violet, Red instantly became her friend. They did everything together. A broadcast on the news announced that the city was going into another shift causing Red to stay in her house until the shift was over. The city later shifted. After the city shifted, Red was seen once again. She also began visiting The Local Yepi Church as well with her family. Due to many new residents moving to Yepi City, began making many new friends. However, her. Violet were still good friends. Red enjoyed going door to door selling Sugar Cookies to the residents of the city. She also began her first year of school. Luckily, Violet was placed in the same class. One day during school, Davis, a friend of Red was killed in an accident on the bus. The accident was very serious. Many parents were devastated. Red was very sad after this. Later she became happy again. One day at school, due to the classroom being upstairs, Violet fell from the classroom hitting the ground several feet below. She broke her legs. She was then placed in a wheel chair and Red helped her during her struggle. Red and Violet later attended a movie together. When a man came, they hid in Red's house due to Zoey babysitting them. Later on, Red's mother got her a new dog in which she named, Mila. Red often attended parks and played with the dogs running around. She later auditioned for Monstar Idol and also won. When the city shifted into another shift, Red was often seen and heard from the most. Due to many changes of the city, Red often attended many activities. When the Prankident attended Yepi City, Red was crowned Princess of Yepi City. She later began changing the way she dressed. She also began attending many different meetings for the city. Her and Violet walked together to school one day and Violet raced Red to the school. Luckily, they both made it in time, however, Violet won the race. Red was often admired by her teacher, Ms. Porter, due to her intelligence and kindness to others. Red and Violet often played together after school. Zoey once babysitter Red and took her around the city. When The Uncontrollable Man came, Red hid with the others in the hospital. Due to a demon possessing Violet, Red's entire family was killed except for Angie and Lashawna. Red was alone and was watched by Angie. When Angie went to buy groceries for Red, Red left the house and was accompanied by Gunner and they both together left Yepi City. They were later brought back when her family was healed. Red began her own Lemonade Stand and was very successful. Later on on Swalloween, Red was injured badly by Violet, due to possession. Later on, she was healed. Red was put to bed and enjoyed her happy dreams. When it was announce that Neepers was leaving Yepi City, Red was sad. They hugged and Neepers left. One day, Red's house was taken on a trip along with her mother, Janice, Violet, Gunner, Mila, Miles, Linda, and Lashawna. They met Tony Hawk and came back to the city using a portal. Red was invited to Total Yepling Action to help with a challenge. She helped the contestants while Jennifer and Janice did the same. Later on, Red and others fought at The Battle of Cybertron. Red and Violet teamed up to fight them. While Violet fought, Red tried to stop the pirpillar. Luckily, she did, however, she was held by a the man by her hair. To stop him, Red acted quick and took out a knife and cut her hair. She was left with shoulder length hair. They were all brought back safely. When Zoey arrived back to the city, they were all stranded on a camping site and were split up with Red, Linda, and Uncle Grandpa. They argued with Zoey and the others but later forgives each other. They later had a party in which many people performed such as Red. Red performed the popular song, Spoiled by Lord. Later on she played with Violet more often. She was also happy when her mother was revealed to be alive. She can now be seen playing outside or doing her hair. Trivia * Red is a Lego * Red is well known by many monsters * Her mother is Crystal Cuellar * Her best friend is Violet * She is a member of the Girl Scouts * She grew very long hair * She is often injured * She is the Princess of Yepi City * She cut her hair due to fighting but later grew more * She often dyes her hair * She won the first season of Monstar Idol * She was born with freckles * She helped contestants on Total Yepling a Action * She is good friends with Dustbin Beaver, Freaky Minaj, and Lady GooGoo * She is a parody of Little Red Riding Hood * She often wears dresses * She does many things with her hair * Her name is based off of the color red and her best friend as well, Violet * She was born in Yepi City * She was released in Season 2